earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
PrestusHood
|caption1= PrestusHood's Skin |aliases= Prestus Hood "That soundcloud rapper dude" |nation= 30px|link=Switzerland Switzerland 30px|link=Brazil Imperial Brazil |town= 30px|link=São Paulo São Paulo |towny_rank= Nation Leader |occupation= * King of Switzerland * Mayor of Sao Paulo * Leader of House of Habsburg * Journalist on The Blockbuster Insider and EarthMC Live |organization= 25px|link=House of Habsburg House of Habsburg 30px|link=The Blockbuster Insider The Blockbuster Insider |political_party= 20px Agorist Party |discord= PrestusHood#1077 |date_of_spawn= March 6th of 2019 |place_of_spawn= East Australia |nationality= 25px Brazilian |gender= 20px Apache Helicopter |blood_type= 15px B- |zodiac= 15px Scorpio |height= 175 cm |weight= 74 kg |status= Active |server_role= Player |date_of_ban= |reason= |nation_history= * 10/03/19 - 03/04/19 30px|link=Kingdom of Brazil Kingdom of Brazil * 03/04/19 - 23/04/19 30px|link=Brazil Brazil * 23/04/19 - 24/04/19 30px|link=Switzerland Switzerland * 24/04/19 - 29/04/19 30px|link=Columbia Columbia * 29/04/19 - 19/05/19 30px|link=Switzerland Switzerland * 20/05/19 - currently 30px|link=Imperial Brazil Imperial Brazil }} PrestusHood is a player from Terra Nova who joined in March 6th, 2019. He's King of Switzerland. Also he's a Journalist at The Blockbuster Insider and leader of House of Habsburg. History Early days PrestusHood first spawned in east coast of Australia continent, hoping between cities until reached brazil after being invited by liliBrunoGD to Campo Grande, but after some minutes on this town, he left and traveled by foot to the São Paulo coast, where he would settle there and found São Sebastião. March 2019 In March 10th, PrestusHood founded São Sebastião city, projecting it to become a shop. PrestusHood grew politically in Kingdom of Brazil by being one of most active members in the nation and assisting TwisterSelvagem with government affairs. In March 20th, PrestusHood was nominated Head of Brazil Statistics by TwisterSelvagem, being responsible for political maps and maintenance of the wiki pages of his nation players and cities. In March 30th, PrestusHood was nominated Minister of Planning in Kingdom of Brazil. April 2019 In April 3rd, PrestusHood was elected depute in Kingdom of Brazil with 12 votes (second most voted) and in the same day, the São Sebastião Incident happened while PrestusHood was moving to his embassy in Rio de Janeiro. In April 5th, PrestusHood founded Trindade and won the Battle of Loligrado-Balneario Camboriu. In April 6th, PrestusHood got ambushed and killed by Niger in the Battle of Brasília-Belo Horizonte. In April 9th and 10th, PrestusHood and Arthurkla_br did the Sack of Imperial Brazil, getting more than 200g worth in loot. In April 14th, PrestusHood was named Regent of Brazil alongside Molotov1234 and Lucastorni. In April 23th, PrestusHood was elected International Judge on Union of Nations and left Trindade. In April 24th PrestusHood became Prince of Switzerland. In April 25th PrestusHood left Switzerland to became king of Columbia. In April 29th PrestusHood became Prince of Switzerland once again. In April 30th, PrestusHood joined The Blockbuster Insider as journalist. May 2019 In may 1st, PrestusHood founded House of Habsburg with BigBossBenja. on May 2nd, PrestusHood declared war on Estonia and changed ministries as TwisterSelvagem named him as Brazil's Minister of Foreign Affairs. In may 3rd, PrestusHood side won the Estonian - Latvian War. In May 9th, PrestusHood was banned on EarthMC for stacking up 5 warnings and was ruled out of Secretary General election on Union of Nations, even being the most voted candidate. On May 12th, PrestusHood left Union of Nations with Switzerland. In May 13th, PrestusHood was unbanned and declared Switzerland independent from Brazil. On may 15th, PrestusHood was elected leader of House of Habsburgs alongside CorruptedGreed. On may 16th, PrestusHood disbanded the Brazilian Mafia. On May 18th, UTF declared war on Switzerland because PrestusHood offended UTF Minister ciao000000. On May 19th PrestusHood won the Brazilian - UTF War. On May 20th, PrestusHood became mayor of urbs antiqua Sao Paulo and joined Imperial Brazil. Crime PrestusHood was the leader of Brazilian Mafia and have done heists agaisnt towns. His most famous heist is the Sack of Imperial Brazil, getting more than 200g worth in loot. PrestusHood also was in charge The Exclusion activities on South America. In the past, PrestusHood was warned by griefing and racial slur and was banned 2 times, one temporary and another permanent. Both were successfully appealed. Towns Town's PrestusHood has been in, in order. * 30px|link=Campo Grande Campo Grande * 30px|link=São Sebastião São Sebastião (Mayor) * 30px|link=Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro (Living in a embassy) * 30px|link=Trindade Trindade (Mayor) * 17px|link=Bern Bern (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=Manaus Manaus (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 17px|link=Bern Bern (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=São Paulo São Paulo (Mayor) Conflicts McMMO Ranking Friends Friends of PrestusHood: * Arthurkla_br * BigBossBenja * BlackQuartz * MareshallZorn Category:Players Category:Player Category:Imperial Brazil